


A Voice in His Ear

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian is supposed to be protecting Mycroft, not distracting him.





	A Voice in His Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> My first on-screen (as it were) m/m smut ficlet.

Sebastian Moran chuckled as he watched his boyfriend address the roomful of people. Even through the bulletproof glass, Seb could clearly see Mycroft Holmes was physically uncomfortable but trying to hide it.

“Forget about them, Mike,” Seb purred into the microphone of his headset, his words going straight to Mycroft’s hidden earpiece. “Adjourn the meeting and we can go play.”

In reply, Mycroft slightly curled three of the fingers on the hand that was down at his side, leaving his middle finger straight.

Seb chuckled again. “C’mon, Mycroft. Don’t you want to feel my big … hard … cock taking your tight arsehole and dislodging the stick that’s currently there?”

That did it. Mycroft’s cheeks burned and he quickly ended the meeting.

Not even a minute later, Seb’s mobile chirped.

**I will make you pay for that, Sebastian.**

Seb grinned as he typed a reply. **Promises, promises.**

He was leaning against the car by the time Mycroft got to that level of the parking garage. His boyfriend raised an eyebrow as he approached.

“Where is Josiah?”

Seb shrugged nonchalantly. “I told him I’d drive you home. I’m your bodyguard, after all.”

Mycroft let out an unimpressed snort. “What sort of bodyguard is across the street during a meeting, not to mention making suggestive and highly inappropriate comments in his client’s ear?”

Seb grinned. “The kind that’s also a boyfriend, and a rather horny one at that.”

“It was by sheer willpower that my reaction to your words wasn’t made obvious to the rest of the room,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I think your blush probably tipped them off.” Seb straightened then pulled Mycroft into his arms and kissed him hard, pressing his denim-covered erection into Mycroft’s stomach.

Mycroft whimpered into his mouth as he kissed him back, breaking the kiss and biting his lip when Seb cupped him through his trousers.

“Forget going home,” he murmured in Mycroft’s ear. “I’m just going to take you right here, right now.”

“Anyone could see us,” Mycroft said, his eyes wide.

Seb grinned. “Isn’t that part of the fun?” When Mycroft started to protest, he added, “It’s late and this level is deserted except for us. C’mon, Mike – live a little.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Mycroft murmured, “How do you want me?”

“Pull your trousers down and lean over the bonnet, legs spread,” Seb said firmly. He pulled a tube of Mycroft’s preferred lubricant out of the pocket of his jacket as Mycroft hastened to obey.

He managed to surprise Seb by putting on a condom. “I’m not about to ejaculate onto a government car.”

“Right.” As soon as Mycroft was in position, Seb took his time making sure his boyfriend’s hole was properly lubed. Mycroft’s quiet groans made him even harder. When Seb finally freed his cock from his jeans, he moaned as he lubed himself up.

“Gonna fuck you so good, Mike,” he murmured. “Had to watch you strut around like a damn peacock and I was too far away to just grab you and take you right there on the table.”

“I would’ve let you,” Mycroft murmured. “You arouse me more than any previous lover ever had.”

“They just didn’t know you like I do.” He put a hand on Mycroft’s hip and guided himself to his hole, easing the tip in slowly.

Mycroft, leaning on his hands against the bonnet, bowed his head, groaning quietly. “Sebastian…”

Seb brought his hand up to Mycroft’s other hip as he entered him slowly, inch by inch. “Fuck, you feel so good… Been waiting all day for this…”

“Just all day?” Mycroft asked softly, still managing to sound superior with his boyfriend’s cock halfway up his arse. “I … oh Christ … I have been waiting my entire life for this … for you.”

“I love you too,” Seb murmured in his ear. He nibbled his earlobe as he slid in the rest of the way.

Neither of them moved as they both adjusted to the sensation. After a moment, Seb started to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep, the way they both liked it. Just as Seb was wanting more, Mycroft bent completely over the bonnet, his signal for Seb to take him harder. Happy to comply, Seb took him hard and fast until Mycroft cried out his name as he shuddered.

A few more strokes and Seb was groaning his release as his seed flooded Mycroft’s passage. Once he had recovered enough, he pulled out then cleaned them both up with a box of wipes that had been discretely hidden in the boot.

When they were sufficiently presentable, Mycroft took his head in his hands and kissed him deeply. Seb melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him back for all he was worth.

“I love you,” Mycroft murmured when they came up for air. “Marry me, Sebastian.”

Seb stared at him. “You’re serious?”

“Completely. I want to make an honest man out of you.”

He snickered. “That’ll never happen but you’re more than welcome to try.” He kissed him softly. “Yes, Mycroft.”

Mycroft smirked, his eyes dancing. “Sebastian Holmes has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”


End file.
